


Seven Deadly Sins

by LaylaMartell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaMartell/pseuds/LaylaMartell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a member of the First Order who happens to catch the eye of Kylo Ren. Deadly-Sin-themed smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

    You flinch as the man across the room swings again at the control panel, his red blade slashing into the metal, severing the wiring, and leaving the material sizzling. This is what Kylo Ren does when something goes wrong. You can't really remember how many years you've been a part of the First Order, how much time spent at each level of officership, but you do know that you've absolutely never remembered Kylo handling things in any other way. The lightsaber retracts into itself with a buzz, and he quickly turns to face you. You can feel his gaze through the darkened visor of his mask. Every fiber in your body tells you to run, but you hold steady. _"You are a good soldier."_ you tell yourself, as he turns away once more. _"Don't let him think your fear is anything more than fear."_ You hear a hiss, and suddenly Kylo's helmet is off. You mentally note that his dark hair is a bit longer than the last time you had seen it. The less conditioned part of your mind also notes that it suits his kind of haunted handsomeness. You quickly reel those thoughts in. _"Now is not a good time."_  
  
    Given your position at the base, this isn't the first time you've seen Kylo Ren furiously destroy something. Somewhat surprisingly, though, this also isn't the first time you've seen him sans helmet. You suspect that sometimes, after his tantrums, the mask is probably a bit too stifling. You imagine that the one other time you saw his human face was very likely after one of these outbursts, and that it was just a fluke in timing. Unlike the last time, however, he doesn't quickly put on his helmet and shout at you. It's nervewracking. However, in all the time that you've been in proximity to him, he's never hurt you. You pray that this streak continues.  
  
    "What are your orders, sir?" Your voice wavers slightly, but for the most part you keep yourself in check.  
  
    He crosses the distance between you, the sound of his boots matching the heavy thud of your heart. You keep your eyes level, staring at Kylo's chest right in front of you. The way he had looked at you a minute ago, the intensity of his gaze, was both frightening and exhilarating. You're terrified, but at the same time you've never been so aware of being alive.  
  
    "Y/N," he says, voice low. You feel the leather of his glove on your chin, forcing your face upward. Your breath escapes you in a shaky stream as your eyes meet the impossibly dark brown ones boring into you. Kylo Ren is like a lightning storm, you realize. _"Powerful, destructive, and darkly beautiful,"_ There is a slight movement in his face, barely noticeable. It was only due to your proximity that you're able to see the brief widening of his eyes. You try to shift your gaze downward, to look anywhere but into his face, but his grip on my chin only tightens, the pressure stronger. "Say it," he commands. You feign ignorance, stuttering out a reply. Kylo's eyes narrow, and you feel yourself begin to panic, pulse racing and nerves buzzing. More forcefully this time, he repeats his command. "Say it." Not wanting to send him into a frustrated frenzy, you choke a breath. "You're incredible," you say, before quickly adding a 'sir' and lowering your head.  
  
    The room is silent except for the creak and rustle of his clothing as he breathes deeply, removing his hand from you. There is a hitch in his exhale before he speaks again. "Do you think of me?" he asks quietly. You furrow your brow, not entirely understanding his meaning. "Sir?"  
  
    All at once, your vision goes black. Chest tight and my head spinning, you realize that this is Kylo's doing. You had seen him use the Force on enemies, but never something like this on one of his own within the First Order. Fragments of images pass through your mind: Kylo's hand on your cheek, your lips meeting. His body pressed to yours against the wall of a meeting room. His face contorted in ecstasy, entwined with you in black sheets. Faster and faster the scenes flashed, and you could hear your own wanton moans along with Kylo's roar of your name.  
  
    As quickly as the illusion comes on, it's over. A bead of sweat trickles down your neck as you try to regain composure, to stop the quivering of your legs and the heat in your belly. The dark man before you had just shown you your dreams. These were the fantasies that woke you in the morning in a sweat, desperately needing a frigid shower. Were these thoughts inappropriate? Absolutely. But ever since you had seen his feral grace and felt the fire of his passion and determination, you had been entranced.  
  
    "I apologize, sir. It is not my place and-" he swiftly cuts you off with a wave of his hand. Fear erupts inside you. _"What have I done?"_ you think to yourself. Kylo's head bows, his nose lightly pressing against your temple. His lips brush your skin as he speaks. "You've done nothing...except you don't seem to realize that these are my dreams as well."  
  
    You can't contain your gasp.  
  
    "You can't imagine the feeling of power, knowing that you are desired, craved, at any point of the day," he says, voice growing husky. "I have invaded your mind, and within your mind you have already conjured up the image of me invading your body, as well." You shiver, recalling the way he rolled his hips in your dreams. His lips move to the corner of your mouth. "Give in," Kylo breathes, "You know I can take whatever I want."  
  
    "What do you want...sir?" you whisper back, shifting slightly to look at him. He straightens, towering above you once more. His eyes are nearly black, lust blazing in them. Despite this, his voice remains even and cool. All you can hear is your blood rushing in your own body as you watch his perfect mouth form words.  
  
    "I want you."  
  
    The Master of the Knights of Ren, the grandson of Darth Vader, the chosen of Supreme Leader Snoke, and one of the most powerful men in the galaxy wants you...So you submit.


	2. Lust

    You find yourself backed into a wall, the chill biting the exposed skin where your tunic has ridden up. The contrast of sensations - Kylo's burning body in front of you, pressing ever closer and tighter, and the metallic cold of the wall behind you - only serves to make your desire flare hotter. Kylo reaches down to grip your thighs, pulling you up to wrap your legs around his waist. With the significant height difference taken care of, you can see his face straight on - he's even more gorgeous up close. He seems to sense that you're examining him, and looks you straight in the eye wordlessly. Your mind and heart race, chest heaving. Kylo looks you over then; your flushed cheeks, parted lips, and half-lidded eyes. He is a predator, and you are all too happy to be his prey. A very masculine sound rumbles from his chest as he captures your lips.   
  
    Kylo's mouth is dominating on yours, pressing rough, harsh kisses. His tongue snakes out, prodding for entrance. You quickly open my lips in aquiesence, reveling in the feeling of him exploring your mouth and stroking your tongue with his. He nips at your bottom lip, causing you to yelp in surprise and pull away. When you put your fingertips to your lips to check for blood, his gloved hand snatches your hand away, placing it on his broad chest and kissing you with even more fervor. You'll be bruised tomorrow, you realize, but you don't care. Kylo's tongue darts out again, soothing your bitten lower lip. A soft moan bubbles out of your chest. Kylo's hands tangle in the back of your hair, tugging your head back. You wrap your arms around his shoulders as his teeth graze your neck. The sting is divine.  
  
    You mewl. He's doing sinful things with his tongue, tracing the hollow of your throat, your collarbone, and up the other side. Your hips buck again, and Kylo responds in turn. His pelvis grinds into yours, friction sending you sky-high. "Ah, s-sir!" you pant against his mouth.  
  
    "Kylo," he says back, lips moving on yours. "Call me Kylo." He rolls his hips again, coaxing his name out of your mouth in a strangled moan. His mouth lands on yours again, kissing you until your lungs burn. You recoil, gasping for air.  
  
    Kylo's inky hair is mussed and his face flushed. To anyone else, he would have looked like he normally does after a fit of rage. The smirk playing on his kiss-swollen lips is the only thing that tells a different story. "Y/N," he says quietly as he surveys your body. His eyes flick back and forth between your mouth, your neck, your eyes, and your chest. Looking back over his shoulder to the smoldering remains of the control panel he destroyed, his smirk grows into a devious smile. Legs still locked around his waist, he carries you over and very nearly throws you down onto the elevated surface. Flat on your back, you feel utterly vulnerable to him. You wet your lips with your tongue as he slowly removes his leather gloves, mind reeling with the possibilities of what's in store for you next. Kylo chuckles darkly, obviously reading your thoughts. "Sit up," he commands. You scramble to get upright, and he pulls you to the edge of the console. His palms come to rest on your waist, sliding softly up your ribs and along the curve of your breasts. Instinctually, you arch toward him, all but presenting yourself to him. You want him to touch you. You want to know what his hands feel like without the ever-present leather gloves.  
  
    In this moment, Kylo's ability to read you comes in handy. He deftly removes your tunic and undershirt, leaving you in just your trousers, boots, and underwear. You sigh in pleasure as he gently squeezes your breasts. Your nipples show through the thin fabric of your bra, and it isn't long before Kylo is experimentally flicking and rolling them between his fingers. Undoing the front clasp, your breasts bounce free. You look Kylo's way, biting your lip. He has the predatory expression again, and makes eye contact with you all the way as he leans down to envelop one of the pink peaks in his mouth. You moan at the scrape of his teeth against your skin. Behind the curtain of unruly hair, you can make out the devilish glint in Kylo's brown eyes. Rubbing your thighs together, you whimper. Kylo is laving over one breast now, with one hand pinching the other. In a moment of weakness, your hand drifts between your legs.  
  
    You've barely applied pressure when Kylo's large fingers wrap around your wrists, wrenching them up above your head. You wriggle against him, effectively pinned. You stutter out Kylo's name before he covers your mouth with his. You can feel how hard he is against you as he speaks lowly into your ear.  
  
"I'm going to take you, Y/N." His free hand slowly creeps down your body.   
"I will have what I want..." His hand dips under your waistband to cup your sex.   
"...and I will have it my way." You both hiss as he slides two fingers inside you. You are slick to the touch, yet tight as a vice.  
  
   "Yes, anything," you moan. The way Kylo's fingers are working you makes your mind hazy, your thoughts nearly incoherent. "Kylo, fuck, please." He pumps his fingers harder, curling them, twisting them. Writhing under his touch, your moans and whimpers grow louder. Suddenly the sensations stop. Nearly crying out at the loss, you look up to see Kylo lining himself up with your entrance.   
  
   "Look at me," he growls. You do as he says, locking your gazes. Kylo swiftly sheaths himself inside you in a fluid motion. You shudder. Holding you still, he withdraws and thrusts again. And again. And again. The feeling of him is indescribable. His cock stretches you deliciously, filling you up. The rough material of his tunic scratches against your body every time he surges into you, but also manages to muffle the wet slap of skin where you're joined. Kylo groans above you, fingers digging into your hips.  
  
   You flounder on the console, not knowing where to place your hands. You settle for winding them in your hair. Kylo's eyes narrow and he growls, pounding into you harder. "You have no idea how tempting you are, do you? How do you feel this good, Y/N?" All at once, you've been heaved up and against the wall once more. In this position, you sink onto him harder and deeper, reaching places you didn't realize existed. Kylo's cock hits your sweet spot, sending you careening into delirium.   
  
    "Right there, please don't stop," you sob, clinging to his biceps. You swear that this is going to kill you, the feeling is just too much. The pleasure winds you tighter and tighter, like a coiled spring. Kylo's plump lips are suddenly against yours again, fanning the fire inside you to a roaring blaze. Your kisses are frenzied, teeth clattering, but it just feels *too good* to you care. Kylo Ren is inside you and all over you and you're calling out his name as if there's no one around that could hear.      
  
    "Y/N, touch yourself," he says hoarsely, his hands still holding your torso in place. His eyes bore into you as you wet two fingers inside your mouth. You reach between your bodies to circle the sensitive nub between your legs. The electric pleasure is immediate. Kylo groans, placing his forehead on your shoulder as your walls clamp even tighter around him. It's as if you can feel every ridge of him, every pulsation. Even the friction of your nipples against his chest is pushing you over the edge.    
  
   "Kylo, Kylo, Kylo!" you cry out. The feeling of his hips snapping against you, taking you hard and fast, is unreal. Your fingers matching tempo, you begin to unravel. You force your eyes open and watch Kylo's face as he reaches his crest, thrusts becoming animalistic and uneven. "Y/N, fuck!" he shouts. He bites savagely into your neck, the levee breaking. A scream rips out of you as lights burst in your vision. Kylo thrusts sloppily a few more times, milking his orgasm while you quiver in the aftershocks of your own.  
  
    He manages to carry you back over to the console where you lie bonelessly. As he cleans himself up and gets dressed once more, you can't help but notice that he looks...relaxed? Once he's done, helmet and all, he tosses you your garments. You quickly throw them on, feeling a little flustered about the entire situation. You compose yourself, walking about a step behind Kylo when he pauses at the door. He looks over his shoulder at you.  
  
   "We'll be in contact," he says quietly and curtly. Walking down the corridor to resume his duties, he leaves you in a state of shock and delight.


End file.
